Warmth
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: This may be rude of me, but…have you forgiven Sasame?” Her eyes clouded over, as though she was trying to cover up what shard of her she had allowed to be seen.
1. Origami

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **not** own Prétear or any of the characters in the following story.

* * *

**Warmth**

**

* * *

**

"You're not paying any attention, Go!"

"Yes, I am…I'm just not getting this…"

"Ok, so you fold the tip of the paper back towards the centre…"

"Back towards the centre…." He echoed her.

"Then you smooth down the new edge…."

"Mmmhmmm…smooth down new edge…."

"Then you add some strawberry pudding…"

"Strawberry pudding…Hey! You don't put that into an origami crane"

Mawata giggled at Go's flustering.

"You see, you weren't paying attention"

"I was…I just got…distracted."

She giggled again.

"And what, pray-tell, would be distracting you?"

"Well, um…nothing, really Mawata-san…just stuff"

"Really Go, I told you just Mawata is fine. You don't need to add –san! And what kind of stuff?"

"Actually" he blushed "I was thinking that you still seem a little sad…"

"Really? I'm not sad. Not one bit."

"You know, you don't have to lie to me…"

"But I'm not sad Go. What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Your eyes…Hayate had the same look after we lost the first…" he stopped abruptly

"You mean Takako? The first Prétear? It's alright Go, you can say her name around me"

"I can, but it makes you sadder."

"It doesn't really; it's more melancholy than anything else…"

"Mel-ankol-ee?"

"Melancholy. Kind of bittersweet, wistful…not quite that sad though."

"I see…so you're ok with everything…This may be rude of me, but…have you forgiven Sasame?"

She flinched at the sound of his name and looked down at her hands.

"I have…I'm glad he's happy; and I'm happy too, in my own way." She looked up smiling sweetly.

"Are you really? Happy?"

Mawata's eyes clouded over, as though she was trying to cover up what shard of her she had allowed to be seen.

"I…."

* * *

"Yell-oh! What are you two up to?" Mannen's spiky hair poked from around a bush. 

"Uh…nothing…just doing origami." Go returned to his previous flustered state.

"Origami…is that what they call it now?" Mannen inquired impishly

"Now? You mean origami used to go by another name? I don't seem to recall reading that…what other name did it use to have, Mannen?" she asked earnestly

"Oh, a very special name at that…isn't that right Go!" he winked

Go laughed nervously…"I seem to hear we're being called. Truly sorry but we must go, Mawata-san, and…"

"Mawata, Mawata. No san!"

"Hai, Mawata-s…" She narrowed her eyes and he swallowed the last consonant.

"That's better, Go."

"Anyway we have to go now. Thank you very much for your lesson..."

"In the art of lo….mmmph" Mannen's sentence was cut short by Go's hand clamping on his mouth.

"So…where are you going?" Mawata asked

"Sparing…"

"Oh, do you use a lance, or a rapier?"

"Uh…fire?"

"Fire? Would I be allowed to come and watch?"

"Oh, most certainly." Mannen's cheeky voice piped up. "We shall need a fair lady to referee the match and give G….mmmph"

"You would be very welcome, but I'm not sure you would enjoy it…"

"Well, fighting is an art, is it not? Plus, I've never seen you fight."

"Oh right, coz you were inside the…."

"Yes. Inside…" she flinched. "Shall we go then?" she added rather abruptly.

"Nicely done, prince charming" Mannen whispered.

Go growled in response.

* * *

The boys were going all out: Mannen was shooting ice crystals, Hajime was firing a stream of water, and Shin was trying to get Go with his vines. Go hit the ice crystals with a fire ball, dodged the water and was managing to elude, rather successfully, Shin's attacks. 

Mawata smiled. He seemed more like himself in this setting.

"Oooooh. Somebody looks happy…" Himeno's warm voice drew Mawata from her thoughts.

"Himeno…I was just admiring their manner of fighting."

"Of course, of course." Himeno nodded gravely.

"Himeno…do I really look happy?"

"Well, just now you did, but not anymore…What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing…Go said he thought I looked sad earlier and I was wondering…."

"Mawata…you know I'd never force you to tell me anything, but…are you ok? You do know that it's ok to _not_ be ok and that you don't have to hide…right…?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"And, you _do_ know that I'm here if you ever want to talk, and you can come to me at any hour of the day or the night, ne?"

"Hai, but…"

"_Any_ hour, Mawata. Be it two in the afternoon, or the very middle of the night, and cold and dark and …"

"When you're with Hayate?"

"Mawata. How uncouth of a young lady, such as yourself, to even suggest such a thing. Alone, at night? With Hayate? How preposterous!" Himeno imitated Natsue's voice and demeanour. Mawata giggled.

"Besides" Himeno added in her usual voice "Hayate would understand the bond of sisters is more important"

"Himeno…?"

"Well, you are my sister. My dear sister." Her eyes shone lovingly.

"Thank you…Himeno" Mawata smiled.

* * *

"Yo." Hayate's smooth voice rang from behind Himeno. 

"Hayate…excuse me but I was having a very _sisterly _moment with my _sister_ and you just ruined it." Himeno said emphatically.

"Apologies, apologies…woe is me for having disturbed such a beauteous instant."

"Shut up." Himeno said smilingly. "You can't sweet-talk your way out of this one. Isn't that right, Mawata?"

"I suppose not" she said thoughtfully. "You have to at least _kiss_ her" she added playfully, starting to walk away.

"Mawata…you traitor…" Himeno yelled in mock-anger "How could you betray me thusly? How? And I, your own _sister_!"

"Sister _dearest_" Mawata answered over her shoulder still giggling. "He is a good man, is he not? I trust he shall _behave _accordingly. Lest we forget, he already apologised"

Himeno pulled a face and Hayate laughed.

"Well, your sister, seems to have forgiven me…what about you Himeno?"

"I don't know" she smiled mischievously.

"Perhaps I could persuade you…" he said leaning in closer.

"Perhaps" she echoed him daringly.

The gap was closing between them, when a Himeno felt a gust of wind ruffle her hair. She looked at Hayate- his eyes were widened in surprise.

Well, no point in trying to continue what had been their moment; Himeno swiftly pressed her lips against his.

"Let's go say hello, shall we Hayate?"

He simply nodded in response.

* * *

Mawata felt a warm breeze passing. She looked at Himeno and Hayate. They looked so happy, so content…she felt her heart twinge a little. 

The wind became a little stronger; the swirl of leaves and petals began to dispel.

Mawata's mouth suddenly felt dry…her lungs felt empty…

Sasame…


	2. Warmth

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **not** own Prétear or any of the characters in the following story.

* * *

"Sasame…" Takako's plea was silent as she nodded towards Mawata. 

"I know…"

Everyone could only stare as Sasame walked towards her. Hayate shifted, but Himeno held tight onto his hand. He looked at her. Her eyes pleaded with him: _She needs this Hayate._ Himeno felt him relax and smiled in thanks.

The Knights and Takako moved a little further to give Sasame some space.

* * *

Mawata seemed to be rooted to her spot. Her eyes were empty, and Sasame almost flinched from the waves of heartache she exuded. 

"Sasame…"

"Mawata-chan" his smooth voice washed over her and she nearly fell apart. "I wanted you to know…I'm truly sorry for my actions; for acting the way I have, and for causing you so much grief. I know there really are no words to excuse me but…if I could undo everything…" His eyes reflected his regret.

"I wouldn't want you to." Her smile was sad. "It would mean you would have never managed to get to Takako. You would have never been happy…"

"Mawata…"

She smiled again, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I wanted you to be happy Sasame. I still do. Please, be happy and thank you for everything. Be happy…with Takako" The words almost killed her but she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't!

Sasame's own eyes were misted over.

"Thank you."

She smiled again.

"Goodbye, Sasame." She started to walk off.

Takako walked over to Sasame and held his hand. He looked at her and she understood what had just happened: Mawata had forgiven him…but would he forgive himself? He half-smiled…Someday…perhaps, but for now, it was all he could hope for.

* * *

Mawata walked faster heading towards the woods. 

Her heart was pounding, her feet ached and her breath was ragged. She stopped, unable to stand up anymore and collapsed near a linden tree.

The warm ground scratched her knees; the smooth bark supported her fingers.

Tears started running down her face; each a scalding memory of her dolor.

She had said all those things to Sasame, but had she meant them? Did she hate Takako?

Thoughts swirled in her head; her heart contracted painfully. She had truly loved Sasame after all.

The tears kept falling, as though to make up for all the times she hadn't cried. Her heart was finally free to pour itself out.

Sobs wrecked her body, and yet she made no sound. Tears spilled noiselessly, incessantly, drawing her deeper into her sorrow.

* * *

"Mawata-san" 

A warm voice was calling her, but she didn't want to go. She wanted to be alone; to cry till she had nothing left to give; to drown in her own tears, in her own silence.

Arms wrapped around her and she found herself tucked neatly against a warm chest.

It was so nice, but her mind felt fuzzy and she couldn't for the life of her understand who was holding her. She didn't care: they were comforting.

Strong arms laced behind her back, making her feel secure. She was enveloped in a tender heat, and she never wanted it to disappear.

Tears continued to trickle, but her heart was soothed. The sobs began to subside; still she didn't want to move, to break the spell that had been woven.

She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see a very worried looking Go gazing at her.

"Go…why…"

He blushed profusely and let go of her.

"Uhh…that was really um…presumptuous of me…"

"Well, yes…I suppose….but thank you." Her voice was soft and almost hollow.

"Mawata-san…you are a very kind and understanding person, but you never seem to spare any compassion for yourself." His voice was ardent.

"Go…"

"Mawata-san…would you at least allow yourself to receive some compassion? Please?"

"Go…?"

"Please. You don't have to go through this alone. You're not alone. You are very loved. You are _very_ loved." His eyes were downcast.

"I know how wonderful you are, and really it's very arrogant to say this, but…I love you Mawata-san."

The words echoed in her head raising voices to scream of his lies. He couldn't! Not her.

"I love _you_ Mawata-san." He spoke again.

* * *

"Go." Her voice was cold and he almost cringed. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Mawata-san!" She smiled

He looked at her incredulously.

"Mawata will suffice" she whispered softly, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Very well…I love you…Mawata."

* * *

**Author's note**: Dear Reader, 

Firstly I will apologise for any OOC-ness (personally I think there's a lot of it). I haven't seen Prétear in the longest time, so I can't remember many of the characters' traits. Anyway, this story was born of a vivid imagination, a lazy morning and a very random cold and wet afternoon, so do mind the archaic expressions that are splattered here and there, throughout the piece.

It's an idea that just appeared in my head and I thought it'd be good once put on paper- this is debatable. So, anyways, this is for all you wonderful readers and reviewers. Thank you always for all your encouragement, support and kindness. I was very blessed with all of you. To all my readers who don't review…thank you for at least reading my story…if you liked it let me know ;)

Thank you very much once more for everything.

Azaleea


End file.
